BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!/Gallery
Home Screens Bandori Opening Screen.png|Initial Version Bandori Opening Screen First General Election.png|First General Election (JP) Bandori Opening Screen 2.0 Update.png|Version 2.0 Update Bandori Opening Screen First Anniversary.png|First Anniversary (JP) Bandori Opening Screen First April Fools.png|April Fools 2018 (JP) Bandori Opening Screen Popipa Band Story 2.png|Popipa Band Story 2 Bandori Opening Screen Roselia Band Story 2.png|Roselia Band Story 2 Bandori Opening Screen Pasupare Band Story 2.png|PasuPare Band Story 2 Bandori Opening Screen AG Band Story 2.png|AG Band Story 2 Bandori Opening Screen Harohapi Band Story 2.png|HaroHapi Band Story 2 Bandori Opening Screen Second General Election.png|Second General Election (JP) Bandori Opening Screen Persona Collaboration.png|Bandori × Persona Collaboration Bandori Lost One's Weeping Opening Screen.png|Lost One's Weeping Bandori Alien Alien Opening Screen.png|Alien Alien Bandori Romeo and Cinderella Opening Screen.png|Romeo and Cinderella Bandori Opening Screen WW First General Election.png|First General Election (WW) Bang Dream! GBP Korean Server 1st Anniversary Illustration.png|First Anniversary (KR) Pre-2nd Anniversary Game Title Screen.png|GBP JP Pre-2nd Anniversary Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 1.png|Daydream cafe Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 2.png|No Poi! Gochiusa Collab Title Screen 3.png|Tokimeki Poporon♪ Official Illustrations YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡 Illustration.png|First General Election - YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡 3 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg|3 Million Users Celebration 4 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg|4 Million Users Celebration BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers Illustration.jpg|BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers First Roselia no RADIO SHOUT! Celebration Illustration.jpg|First "Roselia no RADIO SHOUT!" Celebration English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers Illustration.jpg|English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 300k Followers Illustration.png|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 300k Followers BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 400k Followers Illustration.png|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 400k Followers BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 800k Followers Illustration.jpg|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 800k Followers GBP JP 900,000 Twitter Followers.jpg|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 900k Followers Bandori First Anniversary Illustration.jpg|BanG Dream! First Anniversary Japanese Merry Christmas (2017) Illustration.jpg|Japanese Merry Christmas (2017) English Merry Christmas (2017) Illustration.jpg|English Merry Christmas (2017) Japanese New Year (2018) Illustration.jpg|Japanese New Year (2018) Welcome To Garupalive And Garuparty In Tokyo! Illustration.jpg|Welcome To Garupalive And Garuparty In Tokyo! English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 5000 Followers Illustration.jpg|English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 5000 Followers 5 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg|5 Million Users Celebration Japanese Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) Illustration.jpg|Japanese Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) English Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) Illustration.jpg|English Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) English Lunar New Year (2018) Illustration.jpg|English Lunar New Year (2018) April Fools' Day (2018) Illustration.jpg|April Fools' Day (2018) English BanG Dream! Launch Illustration.jpg|English BanG Dream! Launch 6 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg|6 Million Users Celebration English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 10k Followers Illustration.jpg|English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 10k Followers English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 20k Followers Illustration.jpg|English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 20k Followers 10 Million Global Players Illustration.jpg|10 Million Global Players Celebration Garupa-Hatsune Miku Collab Special Illustration.jpg|Garupa-Hatsune Miku Collab Special Illustration BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 1M Followers Illustration.jpg|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 1M Followers Hitori Janain Dakara Illustration.png|Part-Timers' Band Illustration 7.77 Million Players Illustration.jpg|7.77 Million Players Celebration Halloween 2018 Illustration.jpg|Halloween 2018 Illustration GBP8MillionUsersJP.jpg|8 Million Downloads Official Illustration BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 1,234,567 Followers Illustration.jpg|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 1,234,567 Followers Official Illustration Bang Dream New Year 2019 Illustration.jpg|Bang Dream New Year 2019 Official Illustration BanG Dream! 2nd Season Airing Start Illustration.jpg|BanG Dream! 2nd Season Airing Start Illustration Bandori TV Youtube Livestream Illustration.png|Re-enactment of Nakashima Yuki and Kudou Haruka making a surprise visit during the 24-Hour Bandori Livestream Bang Dream! GBP Korean Server 1st Anniversary Illustration.png|Bang Dream! GBP Korean Server 1st Anniversary Illustration Valentine's 2019 Illustration.jpg|Valentine's 2019 Illustration GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 5 Days to go.jpg|5 Days to go until 2nd Anniversary GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 4 Days to go.jpg|4 Days to go until 2nd Anniversary GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 3 Days to go.png|3 Days to go until 2nd Anniversary GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 2 Days to go.jpg|2 Days to go until 2nd Anniversary GBP 2nd Anniversary Countdown - 1 Day to go.jpg|1 Day to go until 2nd Anniversary Gochiusa Collab Illustration.jpg|Gochiusa Collab Illustration April Fools' Day (2019) Illustration.jpg|April Fools' Day 2019 50000 Likes on Facebook Illustration.png|50000 Likes on Facebook 10 Million Players Illustration.jpg|10 Million Players Welcome! GARUPARTY! 2019 in Ikebukuro.jpg Roselia Flamme Wasser Live Celebration.jpg GBP - Hatsune Miku Collab2 Illustration.jpg CMs - Hatsune Miku Collab CM= - 2nd Anniversary CM= }} Locations Girls Band Party! World Map.png Cafeteria.png CiRCLE.png Downtown.png Edogawa Music.png Fast Food Store.png Hanasakigawa Girls' Academy.png Haneoka Girls' Academy.png Ryuseido.png Shopping Mall.png Area icon010.png Area icon011.png Area icon012.png Area icon014.png Miscellaneous Livehouse CiRCLE.jpg|CiRCLE in-game GBP at Bushiroad's TGS 2018.jpg|CiRCLE representation during TGS 2018 GBP Booth at Bushiroad's TGS 2018.jpg|GBP Booth at TGS 2018 Category:Girls Band Party!